Después de la tempestad
by Eve Kampz
Summary: Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron bajo el cielo estrellado, algo dentro de su corazón pasó, no sabe qué es, pero Twilight esta dispuesta a averiguarlo, porque nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como el deseo de besar a Tempest Shadow.


DESPUÉS DE LA TEMPESTAD…

Después de la tempestad viene la calma, una frase que Twilight Sparkle había escuchado un sinfín de veces, una frase que significaba que los problemas no duran por siempre, y que cuando estos terminan al fin podrás disfrutar de un poco de paz.

Para Twilight no era así. Para la Princesa de la Amistad, después de conocer a Tempest Shadow, no hubo día en calma. No podía sacar a esa unicornio de su cabeza. Primero por tener que huir de ella para poder salvar Canterlot del malvado Rey Tormenta; y después porque cuando escuchó su historia pudo ver que Tempest no era más que un alma solitaria y atormentada que lo único que deseaba era ser amada. Y esa noche, mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales y escuchaban a Songbird Serenade, los ojos de Twilight se encontraron con los de Tempest, y la Princesa de la Amistad sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió que su estómago se hacía nudo y le subía a la garganta, una extraña ansiedad la invadió porque no podía creer lo que su mente le pedía en ese momento. "Bésala", había dicho una voz en su cabeza, y Twilight pensó en hacerlo, en verdad quería hacerlo. Pero no sabía cómo.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde esa noche y seguía sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado era una completa locura, ¿cómo rayos iba a pararse frente a Tempest y besarla así sin más? Además la unicornio era varios años mayor que ella, y había intentado someter a las princesas para apoderarse de la ciudad. No podía simplemente llegar y decirle a la Princesa Celestia que estaba enamorada de Tempe… ¿enamorada? ¿había dicho enamorada? La cabeza de Twilight sólo se hacía más líos, y es que más allá de la edad o el pasado de Tempest, estaba la incógnita de si ella podría, por alguna razón, de algún modo, aunque sea un poco, estar interesada en ella.

Y a pesar de que había cientos de contras, el lado curioso de Twilight le imploraba que lo hiciera de una vez, tenía que descubrir que era eso que sentía cada vez que veía a Tempest Shadow, quería descubrir por qué no había dudado ni un segundo en ofrecerle su castillo en Ponyville para quedarse a vivir en lo que su vida retomaba su rumbo. Y esta vez no había sido como con Sunset Shimmer o Starlight Glimmer, no era sólo la bondad de darle otra oportunidad y el deseo de enseñarle el poder de la amistad. La había invitado porque quería estar cerca de ella, verla todos los días, pasar con ella tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

Habían pasado tres días y el momento de volver a casa había llegado. El festival había sido un éxito pese a todos los problemas, las princesas absolvieron a Tempest Shadow de sus crímenes y dejaron en manos de Twilight la labor de ayudarla a redimirse. Durante esos tres días apenas si había visto a sus amigas, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Tempest Shadow… y con las princesas, no se habían quedado a solas ni por un segundo desde aquella noche… pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sus amigas habían regresado con Spike a Ponyville el día anterior, así que ahora Twilight debía lidiar con su mente hecha un lío y su corazón alborotado todo el viaje en tren de vuelta a Ponyville, a solas con Tempest.

* * *

No es que a Tempest Shadow le gustara dramatizar y victimizarse, pero la verdad es que su vida no había sido nada fácil, desde que perdió su cuerno y todo el mundo le dio la espalda dedico su vida a dos cosas: encontrar la manera de recuperarlo, y convencerse a ella misma de que no sirve de nada confiar en los demás, porque al final estamos solos y para los ponys que nos rodean no somos más que herramientas temporales. Había creído eso desde el día que perdió su cuerno hasta el momento en que decidió salvar a Twilight Sparkle. No entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero un impulso surgió de su interior y la llevó a interponerse entre el Rey Tormenta y la pequeña unicornio, y es que no había sido solo un acto de agradecimiento, o para compensar lo que apenas unos minutos atrás la princesa había hecho por ella. Sabía que algo inexplicable había estado detrás de sus acciones.

Y supo que ese algo inexplicable era muy muy grande cuando se encontró con Twilight en el concierto de Songbird Serenade, la pequeña unicornio le había sonreído y se había acercado a ella, Tempest decidió mostrarle a Twilight que su defectuoso cuerno podía crear cosas buenas, así que apuntó al cielo, y en segundos este se llenó de hermosas luces de colores. El corazón de Tempest comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando la pequeña unicornio la miró de cerca y sonrió. Para Tempest fue como volver a nacer. Toda su ideología se puso en riesgo, pues aunque sabía que no debía confiar en nadie, su corazón sentía que podía confiar en Twilight, estaba fascinada con la pequeña unicornio que con su sonrisa y esa adorable mirada iba por el mundo predicando la magia de la amistad. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron quiso abrazarla… por un momento se imaginó a la joven princesa besándola para curar todas las heridas de su corazón, y la idea le gustó tanto que la asustó.

Y trató de ser realista, no podía ser amor. ¿Cómo iba a ser amor? De algún modo ella estaba dañada, era obvio que su oscuro corazón no podía experimentar un sentimiento como ese. Y aun si fuera amor, aun si se hubiera enamorado de la más joven de las princesas de Equestria, sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos. La princesa Twilight no se fijaría en una unicornio con el cuerno roto, ex villana, y mucho mayor que ella. No tenía sentido siquiera pensar en ello, y sin embargo no podía sacarla de su mente, no podía seguir negando que tal vez sí era amor.

Esos tres días habían sido para ella la más dulce de las agonías. Tener a la pequeña unicornio tan cerca, pasar todo el día con ella, pero no poder siquiera decirle algo porque también estaban ahí las demás princesas. Y no es que Tempest quisiera decirle cosas impropias, o confesarle sus sentimientos, simplemente quería que la Princesa de la Amistad la conociera mejor. Quería contarle de todos esos años de soledad, confusión y tristeza que pasó buscando su camino, y quería explicarle que ya lo había encontrado, no necesitaba un poder inmenso, ni recuperar su cuerno, únicamente necesitaba alguien que la amara tal cual era, alguien que, al verla sin su cuerno, aun pensara que era la unicornio más maravillosa. Tempest quería, más que nada, decirle a Twilight que ella era su camino, que todas las malas decisiones y los malos momentos la habían llevado justo a ese momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron bajo el cielo de luces brillantes. Y ahora tenía su oportunidad enfrente, pues pasaría todo el camino en tren a solas con Twilight.

Y la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, sería su primera vez a solas con Twilight, y no sólo eso, de ahora en adelante viviría con ella en el castillo, aunque no es que Tempest se hiciera muchas ilusiones, pues sabía que eso no significaba nada, no era la primera a la que la princesa invitaba a vivir al castillo. La Princesa de la Amistad le hacía honor a su nombre, y se encargaba de ayudar a todo aquel que necesitara una amiga… sólo una amiga. Tempest suspiró, no podía levantar sus maletas con la magia de su cuerno o estas terminarían hechas trizas, así que las tomó y se las acomodó sobre el lomo. Caminó por los pasillos del castillo, hasta el vestíbulo donde ya la esperaba la razón de su confusión.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle revisaba en una lista que todo estuviera cubierto: boletos, cabina reservada, bocadillos para el viaje, las maletas listas, estaba concentrada en la lista cuando escuchó unos cascos acercarse, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Tempest.

─ Bu… buenos días ─ saludó la princesa un poco sonrojada ─ ¿Estás lista para vivir en Ponyville?

─ En vista de que nunca he estado ahí no sé qué esperar ─ respondió Tempest apenada ─ pero si es contigo estará bien ─ esta vez las dos unicornios se sonrojaron ─ es decir, tú me ayudarás, a adaptarme y todo eso…

─ Claro que te ayudaré ─ respondió Twilight sonriendo ─ Te encantará Ponyville, es un lugar encantador…

Y todo el camino hacia la estación de trenes, Twilight le contó a Tempest sobre sus primeros días en Ponyville y como decidió quedarse ahí definitivamente. La unicornio mayor escuchaba a la menor con atención, sorprendida de cómo podían ser sus vidas tan distintas, de cómo algunos lo tienen todo y otros no tienen nada.

Llegaron a la estación y la princesa se ausentó para ir a confirmar su reservación y ubicar el tren en el que se irían. Tempest se quedó esperando en una banca y comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si su cuerno no se hubiera roto? ¿O si en vez de aislarse se hubiera aceptado a si misma? ¿Y si hubiera decidido hacer el bien en lugar del mal? Tal vez hubiera estudiado magia, y aprendido a sacarle provecho a su cuerno, y tal vez habría sido tan buena que sería alumna de la princesa Celestia, y tal vez hubiera conocido antes a Twilight… aunque pensándolo bien tal vez eso hubiera estado mal, porque entonces la princesa no sería más que una pequeña pony empezando sus estudios, ni siquiera se hubiera interesado en ella, habría salido con alguien de su edad y jamás habría sentido eso que sintió esa noche. En verdad todo pasa en el momento que debe pasar.

─ Listo ─ dijo Twilight sentándose a su lado ─ el nuestro está por allá. Sale en diez minutos. ¿Quieres un helado mientras esperamos?

─ ¿Un helado? ─ preguntó Tempest con una sonrisa que llevaba muchos años sin mostrar ─ hace mucho que no como uno, creo que era una niña la última vez.

─ ¿Cuál era tu sabor favorito cuando eras pequeña? ─ preguntó Twilight levantándose.

─ No lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que era fresa ─ respondió Tempest sonrojándose un poco ante su falta de memoria ─ aunque cualquier que compres está bien.

Le tomó a Twilight sólo un par de minutos ir al carrito y comprar un helado de fresa y uno de vainilla. Le entregó el de fresa a Tempest y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

─ ¡Es tan buen como lo recuerdo! ─ exclamó Tempest tras dar el primer bocado.

─ ¿Y por qué dejaste de comerlo? ─ preguntó Twilight probando el suyo.

─ Tú sabes, el helado no va con todo este estilo de mujer malvada ─ sonrió con tristeza ─ cuando decidí cambiar mi vida, inconscientemente renuncié a todo lo que me alegrara, aunque sea un poco.

"Pasajeros que se dirigen a Ponyville, hagan favor de abordar. Pasajeros que se dirigen a Ponyville, hagan favor de abordar"

Una voz en los altavoces las interrumpió, las unicornios apuraron sus helados, tomaron sus maletas y subieron al tren. Ser princesa debía tener algunas ventajas, pues su cabina era un compartimento privado que se veía bastante cómodo, y aunque el viaje no sería demasiado largo tenían todo lo necesario para viajar a gusto.

Twilight subió las maletas de ambas con la magia de su cuerno y se sentó en el cómodo sillón doble que había en el compartimiento. El tren se puso en marcha, haciendo trastabillar a Tempest, a quien no le quedó más que sentarse junto a la princesa en el sillón.

Se creó un incómodo silencio mientras el tren comenzaba a aumente su velocidad, las unicornios miraban por la ventana, nerviosas, sin imaginar que en realidad ambas se enfrentaban al mismo dilema de si abrir o no su corazón.

"¿Dónde está tu valentía, Sparkle?" se preguntó Twilight mentalmente, se suponía que aprovecharía el viaje en tren para hablar con Tempest, por eso había pedido la cabina privada en esta ocasión. Pero ya se había acobardado, si le confesaba sus sentimientos a Tempest y ella la rechazaba, le esperaba un viaje, y varios días muy incomodos, tal vez la unicornio ya no querría quedarse.

Tempest, la valiente y atemorizante teniente de Storm… ¿Cuán falsa era su leyenda? De valiente no tenía nada, no podía ni atreverse a hablar de cualquier otra cosa con Twilight, porque presentía que cualquier cosa que dijera, desembocaría en su corazón traicionándola, confesándole la verdad a Twilight. Atemorizante tampoco era, más bien estaba completamente atemorizada, le temía a los sentimientos que la princesa despertaba en ella. Pero el silencio era ensordecedor.

─ ¿Cómo son estas clases para aprender de la amistad? ─ preguntó Tempest rompiendo el hielo ─ ¿Tendré que usar magia?

─ Bueno, no es que exista una guía o un libro de texto ─ rio Twilight ─ son cosas que irás aprendiendo conmigo, y cuando salgamos con mis amigas.

─ ¿No será un poco raro que salga con ustedes? ─ dijo Tempest apenada ─ Soy mayor que ustedes, por varios años, tal vez crean que soy muy mayor…

─ Creo que eso es irrelevante ─ respondió Twilight ─ A mí no me parece raro, eres mayor que yo y eso no evita que tú me gus… que yo… piense que eres interesante.

─ Entonces sólo estaré en el castillo esperando que pase algo digno de una lección de amistad ─ murmuró Tempest, que en realidad seguía pensando en ese "tu me gus…" y su posible significado.

─ No, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, puedo ayudarte con tu magia, tengo la teoría de que con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías hacer algunos hechizos simples. O puedes conseguir un empleo si gustas, hay muchos lugares donde podrías trabajar. Siempre hay algo que hacer en Ponyville.

─ Me gustaría que me ayudaras con mi magia ─ respondió Tempest sonriendo ─ y tal vez también podría conseguir un trabajo. ¿Hay vacantes para ex tenientes villanas?

─ No ─ rio Twilight ─ Pero en realidad, con todas las cosas que han pasado, creo que Ponyville sí necesita saber cómo defenderse en caso de un ataque, tú sabes de entrenamiento y estrategia, podrías ser de mucha ayuda.

─ Pues me encantaría ayudar ─ dijo Tempest, que empezaba a quedarse sin temas de conversación, pero no quería enfrentar otro incomodo silencio ─ de pequeña, cuando aún tenía mi cuerno, soñaba con convertirme en alumna de la princesa Celestia, pero al final las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Aun así, este podría ser un buen comienzo, estudiaré magia con una princesa. Viviré en un castillo. Haré nuevos amigos, en una nueva ciudad. Estaré junto a ti ─ las mejillas de Twilight se encendieron ─ Creo que es el mejor modo de volver a empezar.

─ Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ─ respondió Twilight ─ Todos necesitamos empezar de nuevo alguna vez, y otros empezamos a hacer las cosas por primera vez… es parte de la vida, sólo hay que armarse de valor.

Valor, era lo único que necesitaba Twilight, había enfrentado a temibles villanos, había desenmarañado misterios mágicos sorprendentes. Besar a Tempest no tendría que asustarla tanto. Solo necesitaba un poco de valor.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

─ Debe ser muy valiente ¿De verdad no le da miedo? ─ preguntó una pequeña Twilight, en su primera clase de historia mágica con la princesa Celestia ─ Enfrentar todos los males que llegan a Equestria, suena aterrador.

─ Claro que me da miedo, Twilight ─ respondió Celestia cerrando el libro ─ en realidad es el miedo lo que me hace lograrlo. Si no tuviera miedo, pensaría que los males no son tan grandes y los ignoraría. Cuando algo te asusta es porque en verdad te importa. El valor es eso, ser capaz de tomar ese miedo, y defender a los que te importan. Es intentarlo, por más atemorizada que estés, porque nada es más aterrador, que no haberlo intentado.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

* * *

─ ¡Nada es más aterrador que no haberlo intentado! ─ gritó Twilight de repente.

─ ¿De… qué… hablas? ─ preguntó Tempest confundida, pues la princesa se había quedado en silencio un buen rato.

Twilight no respondió, se acercó a Tempest y la besó. La Princesa de la Amistad volvía a sentir lo mismo que la noche del festival, con esa canción sonando, sólo que ahora multiplicado mil veces. La unicornio no había obtenido su respuesta, seguía sin saber si era amor, pero estaba segura de querer averiguarlo, sin importar cuantos besos le tomara saberlo.

─ Twilight… ─ suspiró Tempest cuando la princesa se alejó, una parte de su mente creía que todo eso era un sueño…. ¡Twilight la había besado! ─ Me gustas, Twilight ─ confesó la unicornio, sonrojándose ─ Sé que está fuera de lugar, y que soy la mala del cuento, pero…

─Shhh ─Twilight no la dejó continuar, pues volvió a besarla ─ También me gustas. No quiero darte lecciones de amistad, contigo quiero algo mucho más que amistad.

─ Yo también ─ respondió Tempest Shadow, esta vez acercándose ella a besar a Twilight. No había música, ni fuegos artificiales en el cielo en esta ocasión. La canción resonaba en sus cabezas, y los fuegos artificiales brillaban en su interior.


End file.
